Hannibal Caine
Hannibal Tobias Caine (Born November 1st, 1964), better known by his ring name Hannibal Caine, is an American professional wrestler, actor, writer, and producer, best known for his time in both the XFC and despite controversy, was a well known member of the Ultimate Internet Wrestling Federation. Hannibal has often been praised for his creativity and his character is believed by many to be one of the greatest wrestling characters in history. Often being cited as the inspiration for many of today’s up and coming superstars. Especially looked up to in the region of innovation, development and of course his uncanny and sometimes unbelievable willingness to put his body on the line for entertainment of his fans around the world. Professional wrestling career Early career Caine entered the wrestling business in mid 1983 as Caine The Destroyer, billed and looking distinctly heavier than we have ever known him. Where he very quickly became renowned among local Indy federations for his unorthodox style and bad attitude, steamrolling the competition and using a very technical and amateur style, very different from as we have known him today. Causing every one of his opponents to tap out to his modified gogoplata, nicknamed the Spinal Trauma by both his opponents and the commentators in the companies he competed in, remaining undefeated until he came across a small (Now defunct) Indy federation based in his home town of Aransas Pass, Texas. Outback Honour Wrestling. It was here that Hannibal again as Caine The Destroyer, came across Haymaker Patton a former professional boxer who had turned to professional wrestling after an injunction was filed against him by the WBC (The World Boxing Consortium) for using dirty and illegal tactics to win his boxing bouts. Haymaker Patton and Caine had their first match at the federations weekly show, broadcasted on a locally owned TV station. Patton hit Caine with a gigantic right hand within the few minutes of the match that literally knocked Caine unconscious, sadly this would be the start of Hannibal's downfall. For months, the two would brawl, week in week out, only being booked on the odd chance. During what would be their final encounter, Patton picked up Caine and hurled him towards the ring apron, Hannibal smashed into the apron and landed badly on the concrete flooring around him, damaging a disk that fragmented into his spinal column. The first of many serious back injuries that would threaten his professional wrestling career. Hannibal disappeared from OHW and never returned, it was after recovering from his injury that Hannibal changed his gimmick and began wrestling under his birth name, also, changing his wrestling style and appearance drastically. Canadian Professional Wrestling (1985-1987) In 1985, Hannibal Caine re-entered the wrestling business using his birth name and sporting a totally new gimmick, a very slight variation on what has now become synonymous with Hannibal as an in ring performer. Sporting a handlebar like moustache and an almost shaved head, also, devoid of any body ink that now covers much of his arm and chest. Caine took this new look and feel to the small but widely known Canadian Professional Wrestling promotion. Unlike many of the large professional wrestling federations or promotions of today, CPW, at the time, didn't have a large television station or network to support their weekly and pay per view schedule, most of their weekly shows being shown late at night on syndicated local television stations and their PPV buy rate was supported solely by VHS purchases, pay per view's recorded and sold on site by the CPW production crew. It was on late night local television that Hannibal made his debut, entering the ring in the simple ring attire that again, as with the attitude has become a mainstay with the character. It was within his few weeks in competition with CPW that Hannibal was placed (like much of the roster) into a tag team tournament, to crown new Canadian Tag Team Champion's after the previous champions (Two Finger Salute, consisting of Johnny Knotts and Reggie Wayker) we're refused a Canadian work permit and both were forced to return to the United States. Hannibal, was paired with another performer who had only recently join the company, a young Canadian worker, wrestling under the ring name of Danny Lebowski. Both men performed weekly as a tag team, without receiving a tag team name or a finishing move to use in the ring, despite being dubbed as 'The Ultimate Odd Couple' by most fans and the local sporting media. After three weeks of qualifying competitions and multiple backstage 'disagreements', both Caine and Lebowski we're scheduled to face another of the last qualifying teams. That team being former Canadian Tag Team Champion's, The Steeler Brothers. Hannibal and Lebowski defeated the Steeler Brothers in almost record time. This marking the very first time that Hannibal held championship gold, in either singles or tag team competition. Despite this championship win, after a rocky six month championship reign, the team was split up after Lebowski and Hannibal engaged in a backstage altercation, rumours hinting towards Caine accusing his estranged of steroid abuse (Something frowned upon, but at the time not illegal). Lebowski lashed out at Hannibal, attempting to stab Caine with a pocket knife produced from his bag. Although startled and shocked, Hannibal wrestled Lebowski to the ground with the help of several other CPW superstars until the police arrived soon after. It was because of this that the CPW management was forced strip the men of the titles after Danny Lebowski (Lebowitz) was charged with attempted murder and Caine, legally was disallowed from defending the championship belts alone. After the Canada State Sporting Commission forced the CPW management to strip Hannibal of his championship/s, they came to an agreement with both CPW and Caine, enabling him to 'cash in' a Canadian Heavyweight Championship shot at a date of his choosing. Hannibal 'cashed in' this championship shot in at CPW's debut pay per view event (The name of which cannot be disclosed in this article due to Canada State Sporting Commission copyright agreements) headlining the event against the then champion, Louie Armstrong, a prolific Canadian professional wrestler who was undefeated after an eighteen month reign as the champion. The two men engaged in a fight that has rarely been seen in professional wrestling at the time, one of the earliest showcases of Hannibal's tenacity and ability to fight, as opposed to just wrestle. After a match lasting almost fifty minutes, Caine locked in the signature hold that he perfected during his earlier career, causing the then champion to submit for the first time in his career. After a mere few months as the champion, CPW entered some financial difficulties that resulted in CPW being liquidated and it's assets placed in the hands of the CSSC. Japanese Wrestling Alliance (1988-1992) After a brief absence from professional wrestling Hannibal remerged onto the scene, this time, having travelled overseas joining with a company based in Yokohama, Japan. Priding it's self, at the time at being the biggest solely hardcore based wrestling promotion in the world, a feat which is often credited to Extreme Championship Wrestling despite them not surfacing in America until 1992. Hannibal was not alone this time either, having grown his hair slightly and sporting less, individual facial hair he was joined by a British born glamour model turned wrestling valet, working under the ring name of Tanya Sampson. It was after joining the Japanese Wrestling Alliance that Hannibal began to showcase the skills and talents that now become gospel where his name is concerned, extreme wrestling. Over the space of his first year with the company, Hannibal stormed the roster, taking on everyone and anyone that was willing to stand in his way. During this time, despite his lengthy tenure with the company, he only tasted one instance of championship gold when Caine defeated Masahiro Chono for the Japanese International Heavyweight Championship, on July 23rd, 1989. Hannibal held the championship for only six weeks before being defeated by one of Japan's finest at the time Keiji Mutoh, a man that became a part of the Japanese Wrestling Alliance in the very same year Hannibal had joined. Caine continued to compete regularly until in mid 1991, when he was entered as a competitor as part of the Alliances 'Cage of Honour' tournament. Staring on May 12th, Hannibal advanced steadily until coming up short due to a supposed in ring assist by Tanya, causing a distraction that left Hannibal knocked out after a thunderous chair shot from his opponent, Yoshihiro Takayama. Hannibal and Tanya then almost 'feuded' for the following nine months leading to Hannibal attacking and (kayfabe) firing Tanya from his service, when backstage, the two had split as a couple only weeks before and felt they could no longer communicate in the ring as a unit. This split led to Tanya moving on to manage the World Heavyweight Champion at the time, Seiji Sakaguchi. Their split was quickly followed by Hannibal dropping down the card and eventually in June of 1992, he was released after a little under four years with the company. Leaving him to return to the United States once his thirty day, no compete clause was no longer valid. Universal Fight League (1994-1999) After leaving Japan and returning to the United States, Hannibal continued to define his gimmick and legacy, competing in multiple small indie federations stretching the length and breadth of the country from Jersey to Florida. For roughly two years, he moved around the US before coming across a New York City based federation, then working under the name of the Universal Fight League. The UFL, as a federation was different from many of the other wrestling federation’s in the world at that time, in the fact that all of their bouts were held within the confines of a hexagonal cage, very much like the current type of cage fighting federation that companies like UFC have been known for. This change was something that Hannibal welcomed, interested to see how his repertoire and move set would adapt and change. It was at UFL that Caine ended up spending one of the longest stints of his career only comparable to his time in Japan as a member of the NJPW. Hannibal entered the company with his same, cocky disrespectful attitude which not only came across during his time in the ring but also during his time backstage. Debuting on February 1st, Hannibal’s first few months we’re reasonably uneventful, taking place in mid card bouts with established competitors, both new to the UFL and otherwise. Caine's first challenge came when he booked on his first Fight League pay per view event, taking on a former Heavyweight Champion, Razor Nashton with the Fight League Intercontinental Championship on the line. At that the Retribution event, on July 11th, Caine came up short against Nashton, with both men fighting to the point where the ref had to stop the match because of extensive blood loss on both parts, resulting in a similar ending to a disqualification or count out finish, a match that saw Razor go home with the championship on his shoulder, but Hannibal promised Nashton it wasn't over and as the next few months rolled by, that became more and more evident with every week. The two feuded for the next six months, leading up to a match at UFL's fiftieth pay per view event. UFL 50; Bloodsport, on January 9th 1996, where the two went one on one in a boxing match, a gimmick pinned to most of the higher card matches at the event, with again the Intercontinental Championship being defended by Razor Nashton. Under the boxing rules, both men lasted eight rounds, with a fairly even fight taking place until midway through the ninth round where Hannibal caught Nashton off guard with an uppercut and finished him with a literal knockout punch. Hitting him with a thunderous right hand and knocking the champion not only off his feet, but unconscious as well. With Razor unable to answer the ten count, Caine was declared the winner and won his first piece of championship gold since returning to the United States from his stint in Yokahoma, Japan. Hannibal entered the record books soon after defeating Nashton, holding the championship for a record twenty four months, undefeated both when defending the title and when in regular singles/team competition. Towards the end of 1998, still holding the championship Hannibal was set to defend against Razor Nashton again, dubbed a rematch for the championship. Despite taking place under regular UFL rules, Hannibal had the match won until within the final minutes, Razor's manager and the Fight League CEO, Richard Blake threw a pair of brass knuckles through the cage, which Razor then used on Hannibal and pinned him for the championship. Knocking him unconscious, in the same fashion Caine had two years before to gain the belt in the first place. Hannibal appealed the decision by the referee and the management only to have his appeal ignored and then soon after for him to be unceremoniously removed from the roster and fired from employment with the UFL all together. Extensive training in United States/Japan (1999) In January, 1999, after leaving the UFL, both Amber and Hannibal relocated to Texas, where Caine was born. Buying a ranch near Hannibal's birth town of Aransas Pass, Texas. Naming the ranch 'Eden Falls' after both his grandfather and great grandfather, both of whom had been laid to rest in a grave site known locally as 'Eden Falls' on the outskirts of Aransas Pass. This brief period of time away from the ring, allowed Hannibal to rest up both nagging back and knee injuries, as well as train in new styles of wrestling and do his best to adapt as he could with the years, with the business rapidly evolving around him, leaving the old school style wrestler behind. It was during this time that Hannibal got in contact with Keiji Mutoh, a former opponent and friend that he met whilst working for the Japanese Wrestling Association, Mutoh under the guise of The Great Muta had defeated Hannibal for the Japanese International Heavyweight Championship only six weeks after Hannibal won the championship. Mutoh, who was working in the United States at the time, travelled to Texas and stayed with the Caine family in order for the two men to train together. Hannibal took into account all that Mutoh had taught him, especially a submission move that became one of the mainstay's within Caine's repertoire. Stepping away from the traditional, punch up, drag out style of brawling that Caine had become accustomed to. It was also under the wing of the veteran Keiji that Hannibal began developing his technical style, even starting utilize his legs much more than in previous competition. As the year drew to a close, Mutoh was offered another stint with New Japan Pro Wrestling, to which he agreed, on the condition that Hannibal could return to Japan with him. After arranging for tenants to maintain the Caine family ranch whilst they were away, Amber and Caine, with Keiji Mutoh travelled to Japan to work with the biggest promotion the country has ever seen, the NJPW. The very place Caine would reached some of his highest points of fame and notoriety. New Japan Pro Wrestling (1999-2004) On November 3rd, 1999, Hannibal Caine made his NJPW debut. Entering the Tokyo Dome in Tokyo Japan, Hannibal was booked to face off against Manabu Nakanishi, who by '99 had already established himself a fully fledged, home-grown talent, Caine entered the ring to a new theme and baring the attire that we have all become accustomed to currently. A pair of tight black jeans, a tight black t-shirt and long soft wrist bands, a large metal belt buckle and black plimsolls. Hannibal entered at this time for the first time in his career to Fuel by Metallica, a theme that has now become synonymous with his entrance globally. Caine and Nakanishi went back and forth in a long and varied match, where Caine showcased the skills taught him to him by The Great Muta. Sadly, Hannibal came up short in what turned out to be an almost fifty minute match up. Regardless of this, once the bell had rung, Manabu pulled his opponent to his feet and both men shook hands in the centre of the ring with Nakanishi raising Caine's hand to a standing ovation by the crowd, it was this match and this match alone that cemented Hannibal in the hearts and minds of the main stream Japanese fans both in Tokyo and country wide. This defeat at the hands of Manabu would begin what would be come a five year career in Japan, that saw Hannibal stand toe to toe with some of the greatest Japanese wrestlers the world has ever seen as well as some of the greatest American performers. Who, like Hannibal went to Japan after receiving notoriety in America for their performances in the ring. Caine continued to perform to a high standard for the next year or so, before he begun to be recognised by the upper staff and began competing in higher card matches, even getting the chance to headline several pay per view events, broadcast worldwide on pay per view television stations, some even being picked up by large American television networks. Over the coming few months Hannibal faced off against some of the highest talent that the NJPW had to offer, including the likes of Tiger Mask IV, Riki Chōshū and on several occasions some fast paced, varied and frantic match ups against Yoshihiro Asai otherwise known to the mainstream wrestling world as Último Dragón. These high calibre bouts and lengthy feuds with some of the countries greatest, led to Hannibal being booked against Jushin "Thunder" Liger in a number one contender ship match for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship, at the time being held by Satoshi Kojima. Jushin and Hannibal engaged in a one on one match up that went on for so long, it breached the one hour limit that the NJPW wrestling council enforced on all live or televised events. The NJPW management made the creative choice to have Hannibal and Jushin Liger compete in a best of five series. One match a week, each held under different rules and regulations. The first match, was a straight wrestling match. A one fall contest that went to Hannibal. The second bout, was a submissions match which Liger won, causing Hannibal to tap when he locked in an Indian deathlock. A move generally considered to be part of Liger's signature collection. The third fall, also went to Liger, defeating Hannibal in a ladder match. The fourth match was won by Caine, who defeated Liger in a street fightesque rules match, the pin fall coming after Hannibal sent Liger reeling with a chair shot and quickly connected with his Hit The Lights finishing move. The final match, was billed as a cage match, the final surprise being set by the NJPW management was that there would be a special guest referee for the bout. That man being, Satoshi Koijma. The very man the winner of the match would be challenging for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. Mid way through the match, Hannibal believed that Satoshi was fast counting Liger on all of his pin attempts. As we have learned previously, Hannibal is always more than willing to express his opinion. Hannibal hit Satoshi with a heavy right hand, knocking the referee to the mat. Lifting himself to his feet, the champion called for the bell. Only for the request to be ignored and for one of the NJPW management to appear on the stage at the top of the ramp. He agreed that Satoshi had been fast counting Hannibal and instead, chose to continue the match with a different referee. That being, The Great Muta, Keiji Mutoh. The very man that trained Caine just two years before. Mutoh entered the ring in the guise of his 'Great Muta' character and called the match clean down the middle. Counting both of Liger's and Caine's pin attempts with equal timing and precision. With the minutes quickly approaching the hour limit, Caine began to climb the cage and in desperation. Liger attempted to pull Hannibal down, only to receive a kick to the head. Caine then jumped from the cage wall, span in the air and drilled Liger in the head with a thunderous roundhouse kick, knocking his opponent to the floor, enabling him to gain the three count and in the end, the number one contendership for the IWGP Heavyweight Championship belt. Hiatus (2005) On February 20th, 2005, Hannibal defended the IWGP Heavyweight Championship in Tokyo, Japan against a challenging Satoshi Kojima at the New Year Gold Series event. It was during this match that a freak accident (Where one of the ring posts to unbuckle and fall away from the ring) caused Hannibal to fall from the top rope and plummet to the floor, in an attempt to stabilize himself, Caine’s right knee was driven into the ring apron and he shattered his patella. Forced to vacate the championship, Hannibal chose to return to Texas indefinitely. Both to have surgery and to spend more time with his wife. After having extensive surgery to repair the knee and forced to walk on crutches for nine months, furthering his career in wrestling didn't seem like a viable option. It was in December of 2005, that Gemma, Hannibal and Amber's daughter was born. Finding himself on the mend and now able to compete a basic schedule as well as maintaining his knee therapy, Caine now saw it as a real possibility to return to active competition. Ultimate Internet Wrestling Federation (2006-2008) Global Wrestling Incorporated (2008) Xtreme Fighting Championship (2009) Caine returned to the ring on March 3rd, 2009 at the XiAH pay-per-view, and reignited his feud with Dexter Damage. Damage had returned to professional wrestling alongside Chris Rollz as Murder Inc., a transaction all a part of the buy out of the UIWF by the XFC management and the integration of the former UIWF talent into the XFC roster. At the XiAH pay per view, Hannibal returned from an almost year long ring hiatus to take part in a Last Man Standing match designed for either man to prove who was the better competitor. Almost immediately after the match, Hannibal disappeared, not even appearing at the 'fan fest' event the following weekend. It was on the April 7th edition of XFC's Killer Instinct III that the staff received a tape, essentially depicting Hannibal Caine's apparent suicide. A funeral was held by the Caine family at Eden Falls Cemetery in Texas, where Hannibal's father Marcus had been buried only two years before. A farewell event was held at the opening of Killer Instinct III and throughout the night, superstars that we're both friends and adversaries of Hannibal's spoke on the man, the wrestler and in some cases, the friend they had become so close to during their years in the business. Many superstars and even the media questioned the authenticity of the tape, due to the fact that the Caine family, namely his mother, refused to show the body at the funeral or even to in fact confirm a body had been found. To this day, the memorial service XFC held in Hannibal's name, still remains in the record books and touched the hearts of fans all over the world, that along with the XFC, stopped to mourn the loss of such an influential figure in professional wrestling history. Return to Independents (2009) In September 2009, Hannibal resurfaced with no explanation of where he has been and why exactly it appears he staged his own suicide. Currently, Hannibal is known to be taking bookings by any independent federations, citing his need for a smaller company. Having grown tiresome of the ego's, politics and animosity that comes from the big, branded wrestling federation’s, this search for a new place to compete began and seemingly ended with Supreme Wrestling. Most recently, Hannibal entered contractual discussions with another American based federation, marketed and branded under the name Chaotic Pro Wrestling a federation rumoured to be in the midst of a merger with Supreme Wrestling. A company that just a month ago, filed an injunction against Caine to prevent him from becoming a part of their official roster. Education *'High School' **''Aransas Pass High School (Aransas Pass, Texas.) - Graduated Valedictorian'' *** Member of the Aransas Amateur Wrestling team, State Champion (x2) *'University' **''TAMU, Texas A&M University (College Station, Texas.) - Graduated w/ Honours Degree'' *** BA Honours Degree in American Studies and Creative Digital Media In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Caine The Destroyer' ***''Holocaust Lock / Spinal Trauma '' **'As Hannibal Caine' ***''Ride The Lightning '' *** Hit The Lights ***''Through The Never '' *'Signature moves' **''BOOM! HEADHOST!'' **''Busaiku Knee Kick'' **''Nighty Night'' **Falling double knee jawbreaker **Fisherman buster, sometimes from the top rope **Curb stomp **Neckbreaker **Running arched big boot **Scoop powerslam **Sitout suplex slam, sometimes from the top rope **Springboard or a missile dropkick **Tornado DDT spun into a throat first flapjack onto the top rope **Triangle choke **Turnbuckle powerbomb *'Basic Moves' **Stiff piledriver **Flying clothesline, axe handle **Multiple kick variations including *** Roundhouse kick *** Boots to gut/chest *** Running corner big boot **Multiple DDT variations including *** Spike DDT *** Lifting DDT *** Float-Over DDT *** Snap DDT **European uppercut **Stinger splash **Short-arm clothesline *'Managers' **Drake Matthews **Marcus Caine **Ander Carvetti *'Nicknames' **"The Destroyer" **"The American Nightmare" **'"The Bastard"' *'Theme Songs' **"Run To The Hills" performed by Iron Maiden **"Taste Of Ink" performed by The Used **"Frantic" performed by Metallica **"Human" performed by Metallica **"Smile" performed by Parkway Drive **'"Fuel" performed by Metallica''' *'Trained''' **Ander Carvetti **Joey Marano Professional controversies 2007-2008 Ultimate Internet Wrestling Federation Despite his good nature and often open sense of humour, wherever he goes, controversy has always seemed to follow Hannibal and this came to light more so than anywhere, during his time as a member of the UIWF roster. Where Hannibal was fired twice and suspended once, each time for issues regarding his backstage attitude. The three most publicised events regard clashes with fellow former UIWF superstars Ander Carvetti (Which later turned out to be a work, kayfabe) and Dexter Damage. Caine's verbal manner and brutal honesty, have also come to light during disagreements with the UIWF's management, namely, Chris Rollz. During his last tenure in the UIWF, Caine found himself clashing with Rollz over several matters, one being the ongoing bad blood between Dexter and Hannibal, Damage, being a close friend of Rollz. This issue, resulted in Hannibal being booked in several angles, involving him essentially playing a valet part to Ander Carvetti, who at the time was the UIWF Heavyweight Champion. This disagreement, led to Hannibal, who at the time was still holding the UIWF World Tag Team Championships with John Cena, to be immediately released from his contract. Whilst Dexter, due to his ties with management, remained a part of the federation until it's financial collapse and eventually, the closing of the UIWF. 2008 - IWGP Heavyweight Championship Suspension In regards to his suspension whilst contracted with the UIWF, this in reality was caused by two things. Media outlets and the UIWF reported Hannibal's suspension was due to a breach of his exclusivity contract, during which time period, he visited Japan. Whilst in Japan, with Ander Carvetti, Caine agreed to perform with one of his former federations, the NJPW, where he defeated Shinsuke Nakamura to become the official recognised holder of the IWGP Heavyweight Championship (The second of two reigns). This match and title win, was in fact in breach of his agreement with the UIWF which contributed to his suspension. Multiple backstage reports, including road agents and even Hannibal himself, have eluded to the fact that the suspension was actually caused by a backstage scuffle, surrounding around again, Dexter Damage and Hannibal. A disagreement regarding a scheduling conflict took place at UIWF HQ, that resulted in an all out brawl between Damage and Caine. Dexter suffering a broken nose and Hannibal a fractured jaw bone. A fight eventually broken up by Chris Rollz, Ander Carvetti, Jimmy Helmsley and various other road agents. Caine was imminently forced onto a leave of absence by his general manager, Chris Rollz and was told not to return until his attitude had changed. March, 2009 - Xtreme Fighting Championship Hannibal's attitude and loud mouth, once again, caused him to clash with Chris Rollz and Dexter Damage, now calling themselves 'Murder Inc' and performing at the reformed XFC as both singles and tag team wrestlers. At XFC's Extreme Interactive After Hours, Dexter Damage was booked to compete against a mystery opponent in a match of the fans choosing. A week before the event was due to be staged, it was announced that Hannibal would be returning from his forced, medical retirement to take on Dexter Damage one last time. This caused outrage among the roster and management alike, most people believing that Caine was over the hill and didn't believe he deserved to be given such a chance at such a big event. Regardless, the match went forward and Hannibal defeated Dexter Damage by causing him to stay down for the ten count. Standing to an ovation by the crowd afterwards. It was a mere few days after the match that the controversy seemed to emerge, Dexter Damage claiming that Hannibal had bribed backstage officials and the match's referee, causing the ten count to be sped up, therefore, cheating him out the win. These claims have been denied and shortly after said complaint was filed, Dexter Damage left the company. Refusing to work with corrupt officials. Shortly after, XFC folded. To this day, Hannibal has told the media and journalists that Dexter's claims are nothing but "Cheap rumours, invented to save the name and reputation of a man who can no longer hold his own in a professional wrestling ring. Despite his dissolutions about his talent and/or skill" September, 2009 - Supreme Wrestling/Trish Newborn Most recently, on the 9th of September, Hannibal supplied an application and written contract to the little know Supreme Wrestling company, the information having been forwarded to him by former partners and friends, Johnny Holliday and Ander Carvetti, both of which who are under contract with SW. Supreme Wrestling's management promptly denied the contract, claiming that some issues had arisen prior to the submittance of the contract. During which, Hannibal offended two of the rosters active stars, Trish Newborn and Iron Heart. After receiving a letter of complaint from Trish Newborn, claiming that Caine had approached her and begun, without provocation, abusing her in regards to her sexual orientation and previous medical history. This accusation was taken by the management and used as evidence against Hannibal in the signing of his contract. SW then refused to employ Caine and have since, filed for an injunction to prevent him from competing with the company in the future. When asked by the media to comment on the situation, Hannibal was more than open about the predicament. Stating "This entire thing, is a mountain made out of a molehill. This is a lot of bad blood, spilling over from when Trish was more than vocal about her dislike for me during our time in XFC. I was simply taking the chance to be open about what I think of her. Some people simply need to understand that the world is NOT a protective bubble. When people wish to speak their mind, they have every right to do so and I simply exercised that right. Trish Newborn complained to management instead of doing what any self respecting competitor would have done, stand up for herself. This, as we know, has caused SW to reject my contract and have in turn contacted my attorney with the intention of filing an injunction against me, preventing me from competing with them in the near or far future. Regardless of whether Newborn is still under contract or not. Despite this, I still appreciate that SW has allot of good talent and I have some close personal friends under contract with them currently but, what I will say, is that if Trish Newborn considers approaching myself or my legal team in regards to the matter, I'll kick her fucking head in. Thanks, have a wonderful day." Persona Over the years, whereas many professional wrestlers find themselves attached to certain gimmicks or persona's in the ring, Hannibal has always maintained that other than his days as The Destroyer he has essentially been nothing more than himself. His on screen character, simply an extension of his own personality. Many journalists and fellow wrestlers, as well as Hannibal believe that it's this persona that he puts forward that has lead to his increased popularity as a so called baby face."See, the way I look at it, is that these people don't wanna go to a wrestling show and have some douche claiming he's the best thing since sliced bread, that he's the best wrestler in the world today or, ever, for that fact. They want someone to relate to, someone they can understand, feel and care for. They want.. an everyman. That's what I give them. With just a little bit of Stone Cold or Sandman thrown in on top for good measure. A cold six pack here, a cigarette there and flipping the bird everywhere. That's what people enjoy. That's what they pay to see, that's basically, who I am." A notable part of Hannibal's persona would be the mannerisms and the reaction he inspires from the crowd he performs during the course of his matches that include: * The singing of his theme Fuel along with the crowd, during his entrance to the ring and often once he has entered * Hannibal's willingness to 'shoot' on his opponent before/after a match, regardless of the outcome or given situation * At the beginning of Caine's USA based matches, the crowd chants, "You're gonna get your fucking head kicked in!" at Hannibal's opponent. * Caine often deems extreme measures of violence necessary, even going so far as to light tables on fire, throw men through plate glass windows and on one occasion, set his opponent’s face alight with lighter fluid and his own lighter during the course of a match Other media In 2002, shortly after reaching fame as a professional wrestler in Japan, Hannibal presented the NJPW's weekly TV show, broad casted for the American/European market. Hannibal has also starred as an uncredited actor in multiple music videos and had a starring role in the low budget slasher/horror film, Blackmore Falls where he played a struggling writer, forced to save his wife from the vengeful spirits that inhabit the southern coastal town. Caine, who when asked in an interview, expressed interest in pursuing a career in acting once he felt his time in professional wrestling was finished. In early 2009, after finishing production on the story reboot, Michael Bay's production company Platinum Dunes announced that Hannibal Caine would be starring in the sequel to the reboot of the Friday The 13th franchise as the protagonist of the film, which is set to follow a new story arc, based loosely on the original concept of the films. Personal life Hannibal Caine dated Michelle Heartley throughout high school and the two married on November 24, 1990. His marriage to Heartley was quickly annulled on April 15th, 1991, when Heartley discovered that Caine had been persuing a relationship with Tanya Sampson, whom was managing Caine at the time. Despite this, the relationship fell apart as soon as they split up. Shortly after, Caine left the Japanese Wrestling Alliance and moved onto the Universal Fight League where he met his second wife, Amber Romato. Amber, at the time was part of UFL's production team and their acting manager of worldwide media. Amber and Hannibal soon became engaged and in 1997, after almost three years, as a couple were married in Texas, at the Caine family home. Amber and Hannibal had one daughter, Gemma, born in late 2005. Named after Hannibal's mother whom he had drifted from since his fathers arrest. On June 1st 2006, both Gemma and Amber Caine perished when their car span off the road and plummeted off a bridge. Since, Hannibal has very much kept himself to himself, only associating with valet's and his father, whom later in his wrestling career, became his manager. Hannibal's father passed away during his absence from professional wrestling and when returning to the ring in 2009 to face Dexter Damage, Hannibal came alone. Despite being surrounded by friends such as Ander Carvetti and Johnny Holliday backstage beforehand. Since his father's passing, Hannibal has vowed that he will no longer be accompanied to the ring, seeing himself as something of a lone wolf; believing that without his father he is better off alone. Championships & professional accomplishments *'New-Japan Pro Wrestling' ** IWGP Heavyweight Champion *'Canadian Professional Wrestling' ** Canadian Heavyweight Champion ** Canadian Tag Team Champion *'Japanese Wrestling Alliance' ** Japanese International Heavyweight Championship *'Universal Fight League' ** Fight League Intercontinental Championship *'Ultimate Internet Wrestling Federation' ** UiWF Television Champion ** UiWF European Champion ** UiWF World Tag Team Champion *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' ** PWI Feud of the Year (2007-2008) ** PWI Match of the Year (2009) ** PWI ranked #15 of the top 500 singles wrestlers *'Miscellaneous Accomplishments' ** 2007 UiWF Royal Rumble ** 2007 UiWF Royal Rumble ** 2007 UiWF Royal Rumble ** Xtreme Fighting Championship External links * XFC Official Website * UIWF Official Website * NJPW Japan Site * Platinum Dunes